


Lucubrate

by Deathtouch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breathplay, Come Eating, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Lucio, Drinking, Facials, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, Kissing, Kneeling, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Racism, Morning After, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Prostate Stimulation, Rimming, Safewords, Sexual Inexperience, Submission, Submissive Gabriel, Teasing, Undressing, bdsm club, compliments, foot worship, owkinkweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/Deathtouch
Summary: ☛ written foroverwatch kinkweek; day eight / free day - bdsm (in which lucio picks gabe up at the local bdsm club and they spend a wild night together)His fingers casually found Gabriel’s knee, touching feather-light up to his thigh. “It’s a good thing you decided to come tonight. I needed someone to dance with.”Gabriel stiffened a little, sitting straight backed. “I don’t really dance…”“But you’re going to with me.” Lucio challenged.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my final entry for the overwatch kinkweek! i had so much fun writing this, and all of the fics i've posted over the last eight days. thanks everyone for reading and enjoying with me :)
> 
> also, a quick note about racism in relation to this fic. i chose BDSM to write about on owkinkweek's free day because i wanted to write about BDSM as a whole and not just specific sex acts. in the little bits of world building i tried to include different settings, different relationships, and different problems our protagonist might face while finding a partner. as some of you may or may not know, racism is straight up rampant in the BDSM community. it felt like a disservice to ignore this pervasive thing that happens in real life. in an effort to keep the story realistic i've included mentions of racism (as tagged). i'm still learning and growing as a writer and if anyone has any concrit for ways to better address racism with fanfic i'd be all ears. thank you!
> 
> this fic unbeta'd, my apologies for any errors or mistakes!

* * *

  
lu·cu·brate

_early 17th century: from Latin _lucubrat-_ ‘(having) worked by lamplight,’_

 

* * *

  
  
The Watchpoint was the best club in town. The only real competition was a sketchy leather bar out on the highway with a scorpion on its logo and a gravel parking lot. The local industrial club had S&M nights on Thursdays but those were filled with tourists who laughed and pointed at those who were actually into BDSM. One could argue that _The Watchpoint_ was only club in town, but that didn't change the fact that it was still the best. 

It really hadn't changed since Lucio had started coming here three years ago. There was a dance floor and a stage on the ground floor. Lining the walls were three different levels of balconies all with their own bar. The first balcony was standing room only. The second balcony had nice booths and tables for privacy. The third balcony was for VIPs. Lucio had never actually been up there but it seemed nice. 

The entire club was decked out in metals. Steel railings, metal stools at the bar, diamond grip pattern floors. Splashes of dull orange gave _The Watchpoint_ some color but the lights were kept so dim it was hard to tell what was orange and what was steel grey. 

Lucio was a regular. He and his two best friends - Jamie and Hog - came to the club almost every night. He knew all the staff by name, he knew the other regulars fairly well, and they had a booth on the second balcony that was practically their own. It wasn't even the best seat in the house, it was just the booth they always went to. It would be downright odd to start sitting anywhere else now. 

Jamie always came with him to _The Watchpoint_. Hog, his gas mask wearing sub, sometimes had to work. Usually it was the three of them together. Lucio was more than happy to hang out at the booth, get a couple of mixed drinks and people watch. He and Jamie liked to lean over the railing and watch the dance floor closely. 

They would make bets on who would hook up with who, or which one was the Dom and which one was the sub out of a couple dancing on the floor. It was never boring. There were always different people coming and going. Jamie was really good at making up stories about who they were and what their sex life was like. He had a motor mouth that could run for hours but Lucio liked listening to him talk. 

Sometimes he would go to the bar and try to pick someone up. Lucio had spent plenty nights in the stairwell between the second and third balconies making out with strangers. The music rumbling through their chests, muffled but loud. The taste of spit and a hard cock pressing into his hip as his new friend frotted against him. Those were good nights. 

It was just hard to find someone he was compatible with. That was the story of life of course, and it was no different here at _The Watchpoint_. 

It didn't help that Lucio didn't have the typical look of a Dom. He was barely a few inches over five feet tall. He wore boots to give him an extra inch, and he put his dreads in a high ponytail to make himself seem taller but it wasn't particularly effective. Lucio was fairly muscular too, but he had more of a swimmers body than that of a bodybuilder. He usually wore tank tops to show off the strength in his arms, but then found he didn’t quite compare with a lot of the alpha male types around him. He just looked smaller and slighter. It was tough to find a sub when he didn’t fit into the traditional look of what a Dom should be. 

Worst of all was the rampant racism in the community. There were a lot of skinheads who came to _The Watchpoint_ , but funnily enough they were always the ones who left him alone. Sure they gave him looks but they mostly huddled together in groups with their hands stuffed in their leather jackets, staring down at their Doc Martins, minding their own damn business, just waiting for some sadistic Dom to come grab them by the scruff of their necks and threaten them with a whipping.

It was everyone else who thought they could just walk right up to Lucio and tell him their fantasies about owning or being owned by a black man. It was as if there was no other reason Lucio was a viable partner aside from his skin color. He tried not to let it get to him, but it happened so often it was hard not to be bothered by it. Lucio always politely declined this type of advance, indicating that that wasn’t a fetish he wanted any part of. Most people understood. 

There was an occasional asshole who thought they could get away with freely using a particular word that started with the letter N. Either right off the bat or after he refused them, the slurs started flying. Lucio always got security involved when that happened. The security staff knew him well because he was a regular and they liked him. They were happy to throw someone out if Lucio felt uncomfortable. It was another reason why he loved this club so much. 

After a recent encounter with a particularly nasty slur-spewing sleezeball, Lucio decided to avoid the bar for a while. Instead he leaned with his elbows on the balcony railing with Jamie. They watched the dance floor below, sipping drinks and commenting on some of the more particularly impressive dance moves they were seeing. 

Lucio noticed when someone new walked in through the steel doors. Even across the room and two stories up he could see that this guy was handsome. Dark clothes, dark skin, big muscles and a strong build. His hair was buzzed close and he had a well groomed goatee around his face. 

Lucio nudged Jamie in his ribs and nodded. “Check him out.” 

“Oh, that’s Gabe.” Jamie waved his hand in front of his face like he was batting away a gnat, clearly showing how he felt about the guy. 

“Yeah?” Lucio smiled, ready to hear ‘Gabe’s life story. He loved when Jamie made up backstories for the people who came into _The Watchpoint_. 

“Yeah he’s gone through like six Doms, they can’t stand him. They say he’s not submissive enough. He’s good at getting on his knees alright, but he’s no good at knowing his place. He used to come in all the time with his old Dom but doesn’t much anymore. He knows nobody will go for him. He’s trouble with a capital T.” 

Lucio frowned. Jamie usually made up funnier stories than this. “That’s sad actually.” He said, staring at the dark stranger as he passed through the crowd. He disappeared in the door that lead to the stairwell. Lucio’s attention immediately turned to the stairwell door on the first balcony where the guy would likely empty out onto. “You really think he’s a sub? He’s jacked.” 

“Well you’re skinny, ain’t cha?” Jamie jabbed Lucio’s playfully in the ribs. “And sure I know it. That’s not just a story, Lu. I know that guy. It’s all true.”

Lucio glanced at Jamie. In the light of the club his golden hair looked dark and the blue of his eyes were barely more than grey. “You serious?” 

Jamie brought his drink to his mouth and finished it, nodding eagerly. “Dead, mate.” 

Lucio’s gaze drifted back to the doorway on the first balcony. He saw as 'Gabe' came through. It was even easier to make out his features now that there was less distance between them. He was really handsome. His ass looked great in those jeans too. “You think he’s single?” 

Jamie snorted with laughter, a common occurrence with him. “A’course he is.” And then he seemed to realize what Lucio was really implying. “But you don’t want to mess with him, Lu. Really.” 

Jamie shook his drink from side to side, making the ice clink. He held it aloft. “Hog, be a good piggy and bring us another round.” 

Hog was sitting at the booth behind the two of them, resting his feet. He was extremely overweight and had a hard time standing for long periods. His knees and ankles started hurting easily. Jamie had no problem with him sitting around behind them, but he definitely expected Hog to get up and make refill runs. Hog had already scooted towards the edge of the seat, ready to go to the bar for them. He was so obedient and sweet.

“No, no. It’s okay.” Lucio flashed Hog a grin. “I got it.” He broke away from the railing and walked towards the second balcony bar. Then he kept walking right on past it to the stairwell. 

He brushed past couples making out and grinding against the wall, which was the norm. Lucio descended down the stairs to the first balcony and made his to the bar there. He stood on his tip toes, looking through the throng of people. The light was so dim that it looked like everyone was wearing dark clothes. Lucio looked for that buzzed head instead and spotted ‘Gabe’ at the end of the bar. He made his way over. 

Lucio flagged down the bartender and ordered a Gin and tonic. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that 'Gabe' had glanced at him, and the feeling made his stomach twist. Lucio had done this kind of thing before; spotted a cute guys across the room and then moved in on them. It was always exciting and this time was no different. He didn’t believe in playing coy, so when he got his drink he turned his attention to 'Gabe' fully. 

“I saw you across the room.” Lucio said, smiling. “You’re cute.” 

'Gabe' looked down at him. Oh, he was tall. Then again most guys were tall compared to Lucio. He raised a thick black eyebrow, looking Lucio over again. “Cute?” He repeated the word, somewhat unimpressed.

“Well, your ass is cute.” Lucio shrugged. “My name’s Lucio, by the way.” He stuck out his hand to shake. 

There was a long moment of hesitation. “Gabriel.” He said finally, firmly taking Lucio’s hand in his own and shaking it. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you in here before.” Lucio said. 

That wasn’t just a cheesy pick-up line either. In a club like _The Watchpoint_ , those words implied something. He was more or less asking if Gabriel was really into the lifestyle or not. Someone new would likely cluelessly blurt out that this was in fact their first time at the club. Someone well versed in BDSM would have a different answer. ‘I don’t go clubbing often’ or ‘I’m new in town, but I’ve been looking for a club like this’. Something along those lines. 

“I used to come here a few years ago.” Gabriel replied. 

Lucio sipped his drink and thought that over. Jamie had been right about this guy’s name, Gabe was a derivative of Gabriel. Lucio was now wondering if the rest of it was true. Had he really gone through six Doms? Was he really that poor of a sub? Surely a misbehaving submissive just needed the right guidance and attention. Gabe was so gorgeous, it was ridiculous to think anyone would just toss him away. Did everyone else at _The Watchpoint_ know this story too? Were they all looking at Lucio with pity, thinking he was getting himself in a real mess? Should Lucio really make a move here? 

His fingers casually found Gabriel’s knee, touching feather-light up to his thigh. “It’s a good thing you decided to come tonight. I needed someone to dance with.” 

Gabriel stiffened a little, sitting straight backed. “I don’t really dance…” 

“But you’re going to with me.” Lucio challenged. 

Gabriel could absolutely say no. If he really didn’t want to, he didn’t have to. Lucio would probably hang out at the bar and try to win him over another way, but he would back off his advances weren’t met with interest. For a long second there he was pretty sure Gabe was going to refuse...

“Let me finish my drink first.” He said, shifting a little. 

“Mm,” Lucio shook his head. That was certainly the answer he wanted, but those words wouldn’t do at all. “Why don’t you try that again and show me a little more respect.”

Gabriel swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. “May I please finish my drink first?” He asked. His voice was so deep and delicious. 

Lucio flashed him a smile. His fingertips were still dancing over the fabric of Gabe’s thigh and now he eased his palm down, fingers squeezing. “Keep pace with me. When I’m finished my drink, you had better be too.” 

“Yes, sir.” Gabriel nodded. He eyed Lucio’s glass and instinctively took a sip of his own beer, trying to even things out. He caught himself a second later. “Is it okay that I called you sir?” He seemed a little uncomfortable with the question, clearly not wanting to think too hard about all of this. 

“That’s just fine.” Lucio told him. 

For a moment neither of them spoke, and it was Lucio who kept the conversation going. “Where have you been the last few years?” 

Gabe’s eyebrows drew together in a clear picture of confusion. “What do you mean?

“You said you used to come here a few years ago? Where have you been?”

Gabe sipped his beer again, looking purposefully away as he spoke. “Working, I guess.” He didn’t seem quite ready to open up. There was probably some truth in his answer but not very much. 

Lucio nodded. He wouldn’t press. He turned the conversation to himself instead and told Gabe about how he was here with his friends, how often he came, how much he liked the club. Gabe listened, softening up a little and actually looking at Lucio instead of avoiding his gaze. He even asked appropriate questions here and there, clearly interested. 

After a while Lucio finished his drink. He set it down on the bar with a clink and watched as Gabriel downed the last of his beer. It instantly put a smile on his face to see Gabe doing as he'd been asked. Lucio slid off the bar stool and wordlessly nodded towards the stairwell. They descended to the first floor, past couples kissing against the stairwell wall. 

The music was much louder down there. The DJ was playing some unimpressive industrial EDM. It had a good enough beat but it wasn't great for dancing. That didn't stop Lucio from grabbing Gabe by the arm and pulling him through the crowded dance floor to a spot in the middle. It was definitely hotter in the midst of all the other people dancing and moving, body heat trapped in one concentrated area. Lucio loved it. He loved everything about music from making it, to watching it be performed live, to singing to it, to dancing to it. _The Watchpoint_ definitely wasn't a dance club and their dance floor was lacking to some measure but it suited just fine.

Lucio purposely guided Gabe's hands to his hips. Big, strong hands with calloused fingers that were mere inches from where Lucio's shirt met his pants and bare skin could be found underneath. Lucio was facing away from him and when he leaned back, his exposed shoulders found the soft shirt covering Gabe's chest. Gabriel began doing that thing that all guys who can't dance do, shifting his weight from foot to foot, and Lucio wasted no time casually grinding back against him. Nothing too sexy yet. They were just getting started, after all. 

They danced like that through six or seven songs. It wasn't particularly strenuous but Lucio still managed to work up a slight sweat. He found himself very aware of Gabriel's body; the strength it, and the subtle bulges of muscles and other things beneath his clothes. He eventually turned to face Gabe, reaching up high to wrap his arms around the other's neck. The eye contact they made was heated. They were both into this, excited to be touching and feeling each other. 

Over Gabriel's shoulder Lucio could see up to the second balcony. Jamie was leaning on the railing. When they spotted one another Jamie raised a drink as if making a toast. Lucio broke into a grin before turning his attention back to Gabe. 

"What is it?" Gabriel asked loudly over the music. 

Lucio stood up on the tips of his toes and Gabe instantly leaned down close to hear. "My friend thinks we make a great pair." 

Gabe pulled back, scoffing and shaking his head but it was only to hide the quirk of a smile on his lips. They continued dancing. Lucio's hands trailed over Gabriel's arms and his torso and his chest. They made eye contact again and again, staring at one another. Lucio was imagining Gabe on his hands and knees... how pretty he would look begging for attention, a kiss, anything. He wondered if Gabriel was thinking the same thing. 

Gabe leaned down after awhile. "Can I kiss you?" He asked, lips touching Lucio's ear. 

Lucio nodded, giving permission. Gabe leaned in deep to kiss him. It felt so good to be kissed. Lucio hadn't had any hook ups in a long time, and it had been a few years since his last relationship. It felt so nice to have a mouth on his own, a body against his body, and hands on his hips. He kissed back, tasting Gabriel's spit. It tasted good, and almost like beer. 

They only lasted a few more songs out on the dance floor before fumbling to the stairwell. Lucio lead the way, pulling Gabriel along by his arm. They didn't find an open spot until the second set of stairs and Lucio wasted no time pushing Gabe up against the wall. He was too steps taller than normal and now it was his turn to lean in deep for a kiss. 

Lucio held Gabriel by the wrist, and pinned his middle with a well placed knee. Gabe probably could have broke away with relative ease but he didn't. He melted, breathing heavily and chasing after each hot kiss for more. The couples on either side paid them no mind, lost in the mouths and hands of their lovers. It was easy for Lucio to get lost as well. Kissing Gabe's mouth and then his neck, biting and sucking and making him moan. 

"Lucio." Gabe reached out with his free hand to touch him on the shoulder and Lucio pulled back easily. 

"Hm?" 

"Do you want to come back to my place?" He asked rather seriously. He didn't have any of the pining hopefulness that usually accompanied that question. 

Lucio smiled. He was more than willing. "Do you live close by?"

Gabe nodded, looking at Lucio's lips before licking his own. The combination of actions made Lucio's stomach flip. "Twenty minutes or so." 

That would do just fine. Lucio reached into his back pocket, fingers touching over Gabriel's hand where it gripped his waist. He pulled out his phone and stood up straight, snapping a quick picture of Gabe's face. He sent the photo over to Jamie. 

"Text my friend your name and address." He said, handing his phone over. Lucio liked to have fun but he wasn't dumb. He was digging Gabriel and didn't think this guy was suspicious in the slightest, but it never hurt to be too careful.  

Gabriel did it without question. He handed Lucio's phone back. Before leaving Lucio leaned in to kiss him again, and then once more, and before he could get drawn in again they hurried down the stairs and out of the club. 

* * *

  
Since Lucio didn't know where Gabe's car was parked, he let Gabe lead the way. It was dark and quiet outside, a vast difference from what it was like inside _The Watchpoint_. It was a little chillier too but the real cold weather hadn't moved in just yet and so Lucio was fine wearing a tank top. It was just past midnight and the city was quiet. There were few cars driving along the streets, if any. 

Lucio was all bubbled up with excitement and he couldn't stop smiling. He just had a good feeling about this whole thing. Gabe's car was parked on the street and they both got in. As soon as the car was on Lucio picked the music. DJ Diamond's Midnight Mixtape hour was just starting on the Power 99 rap and hip hop station. Lucio loved listening to this mix especially and it brought his mood even higher to have it on in the car as they drove. He reached across the console to touch Gabe's thigh, nodding his head along to a song he vaguely knew from the last decade. 

"You nervous?" Lucio asked casually. 

Gabriel shook his head. "No, sir." 

They drove out of downtown to the west side, a nicer area all things considered. They passed a few strip malls, the hospital, a few grocery stores before it melted away into suburbia. The road was quiet and the night was dark. Reflective strips shone in the headlights of Gabe's car. Lucio hummed along to the songs he knew. Black silhouettes of trees dotted the roadside. 

Gabe pulled into a long driveway and up to a split level with a massive front lawn and trees for a backyard. It was an older house, but nice and comfortable looking from the outside. The lawn was well kept and the front garden was neat as well. They pulled up the garage but didn't park in it. Lucio could see the neighbors house through the trees, a sparkling of porch lights. His stomach was twisting with excitement. 

"Come get my door for me." He said, sitting and waiting as Gabe got out and circled around the car to open the door. 

Lucio smiled and took his hand, allowing Gabriel to lead the way up a set of concrete back steps. There was a patio out back with a large grill and a few lawn chairs. Everything looked clean and tidy and nice. 

Gabriel opened the back door and allowed Lucio to go in first. His house smelled like him. It was a good smell, the smell of a home that's been lived in. This wasn't some cheap bachelor pad for crashing in at night. It was a real home. The back door opened up into the kitchen and the kitchen was fitted out with a sort of 50s vibe. It was more subtle than kitschy. The focal point was vintage set of green chairs with a matching table, likely purchased from an antique mall. 

Lucio wandered into the living room as Gabe closed the door. It was nice. A matching leather couch and recliner, a massive flat screen mounted on the wall, and a few tasteful black end tables. 

"I like your house." Lucio said earnestly, smiling at all the things he saw. It was so clean, and it was clear Gabriel had plenty of money to afford nice things. 

"Thanks." Gabe said with a hint of confusion, as though he'd never gotten that compliment before and wasn't sure how to respond to it. 

Lucio turned to look at him. "Hey," He said softly. "You don't have to worry about playing host or anything like that. I'm in charge now. Just be good for me." 

Gabriel's Adam's apple bobbed, a definite tell. He nodded. "Yes, sir." He sounded so strong when he said those words, confident in his place as a submissive. It was definitely attractive. 

Lucio crossed the distance between them and stood up on his tip toes, kissing Gabe's jaw. "Without negotiating anything first, I don't want to do anything too crazy. If you ask nicely I'll let you worship my body and fuck me." He took a half step back to look Gabriel in the eyes. "Sound fair?" 

Gabriel nodded. "Yes, sir." 

"You know how to use a stop light?" He asked. 

Gabe nodded again. "Green for continue, yellow to slow down or stop, red to end everything." 

Lucio smiled. "Are you comfortable using that tonight, or do you have another preferred safe word?" 

"Stop light's good." Gabe agreed. 

Lucio stood up on his tip toes for another kiss and this time Gabriel leaned down so their lips could meet. "Take me to your bedroom." 

Gabriel hesitated. "Do you want to see the playroom?" 

Playroom? Lucio's eyebrows went up. He was definitely curious. "Does your playroom have a bed?" 

Gabe shook his head. "No, sir." 

"Then no." Lucio decided. He had an image in his mind of the basement below them all filled up with saddles and swings, whips and floggers, shelves displaying plugs and sex toys. Lucio knew how serious some people were about the lifestyle and he could appreciate a nice sex dungeon. He thought maybe that was a second or third date kind of thing, though. 

Gabriel didn't hesitate after that. He stepped aside and nodded toward the upper staircase. Lucio walked right up to the second floor, flicking a light switch at the top that illuminated the hallway. There were three doors, two on the left side and one on the right. One room on the left was clearly a white tiled bathroom. The door was left open just enough to see some of the floor. 

"On the right." Gabriel spoke up, standing behind Lucio. 

Lucio went to the only doorway on the right and opened it. The room was comfortably sized, not too big or too small. A large queen bed took up a lot of space. A single dresser and one bookshelf furnished the room. There was no tv up here. The slate gray sheets on the mattress were made up perfectly. Definitely a guy's idea of interior decoration; a solid color with no pattern or accents. It was as clean in here as the rest of the house. 

"Take off your clothes." Lucio ordered at once. He sat down on the edge of the bed, relaxing back and leaning on one hand. His eyes found Gabriel and he watched him intently. 

Gabe did as he was told. He toed off his black boots first and set them down beside his dresser. Lucio thought maybe that was their usual place. He went to unbutton his black shirt next, sliding it off his shoulders and tossing it towards a closet door in the corner. Gabriel looked Lucio in the face for a second before instinctually dropping his gaze. He was appropriately muscled in all the right places. No tattoos or piercings, just smooth dark skin. There was a trail of thick hair climbing up from his waistband, burly and black. Lucio stared at it with growing curiosity. 

Gabe unbuckled his belt next. He left it in his belt loops and unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down to his ankles in one quick motion. He was wearing a grey pair of boxer briefs under his pants and they clung tight to his skin, and his thickly muscled thighs. The bulge of his cock was big and obvious. As Gabe stepped out of his pants, now bunched on the floor, his thumbs hooked into the waistband of his underwear. 

"Ah-ah." Lucio stopped him with a hand motion. "Turn around." 

Gabe did, turning to face the wall so that his back was to Lucio. His ass looked great in just a pair of boxers. Nice and fat and perfect for pinching or slapping. Lucio lifted his foot and gave Gabe's left asscheek a nudge with the toe of his shoe. "Oo, I knew you had a cute ass." He laughed. 

Gabriel shook his head from side to side but the back of his neck immediately turned dusky red. 

"Keep going, let me see it." Lucio ordered, smiling wide. 

Gabriel finished undressing, pushing his boxers down to his calves and stepping out of them. His ass was even cuter bare naked. Lucio made a lewd noise, half between a sigh and a grunt. 

"Turn back to me." He said. 

Gabriel did. He turned to face Lucio. Lucio didn't even pretend to look anywhere else, his eyes went straight for Gabe's cock. It was half hard, thick and long and uncut. He had a nest of thick black pubes that Lucio wanted to thread his fingers through and tug on painfully. He thought about doing about, about Gabe's eyes watering in response. He all but groaned. 

"Touch yourself 'till you're hard." Lucio instructed, still leaning back casually. 

He watched as Gabriel licked the palm of his right hand and clutched his own thick cock. He played with the head of it using his thumb, stimulating himself by stroking circles through his own fleshy foreskin. Gabe made his own breath hitch and he quickly closed his eyes. A look crossed his features, one that could easily be confused for pain. It was a beautiful expression. It suited him so well. Lucio had a hard time tearing his eyes away from Gabriel's face but he did. He watched him work until he saw that Gabe's cock was good and stiff. 

"Stop," Lucio ordered. 

Gabe stopped immediately, cracking his eyes open. 

"Get on your knees." Lucio pointed to the carpeted floor as he spoke. 

Gabriel did that too, quickly dropping down to a kneeling position. He remained straight backed, and some prior training lead Gabe to put his hands behind his back as well. That was just fine with Lucio. 

"Do you want to kiss me?" Lucio asked curiously. 

Gabriel nodded, and swallowed. "Yes, sir." 

Lucio smiled. "Ask nicely." 

Gabriel stared intently at Lucio's collarbone. It was probably prior training that lead him to do this as well. Something about eye contact, Lucio guessed.

"Please, may I kiss you, sir?" He asked, voice rumbling and deep. 

Lucio hesitated, making a cute little noise of indecision. He lifted his foot, shoe still on. "You can kiss my feet." He allowed. 

Gabe almost moaned, a whisper of a noise escaping his throat. He reached out to gently, carefully cradle Lucio's heel in his hand. He planted a soft, sweet kiss to the toe of Lucio's shoe. 

Lucio all but giggled. He wiggled his actual toes, making the green leather of his sneaker shift minutely. "Again." 

Gabriel did it again, and then turned Lucio's foot in his hand to gently kiss his insole as well. 

"God, you're so gorgeous." Lucio groaned. His own cock was starting to stiffen at the sight of all this. Gabriel naked and on his knees was even more fun than he'd imagined earlier while dancing back at the club. The delicate and precise way he followed orders was unbelievably attractive. 

"Thank you, sir." Gabriel said quietly. 

"Take my shoes off." Lucio ordered then. 

Gabriel did. They slipped off easily enough and he set them aside. Lucio wiggled his toes a second time. "Socks too." He continued. Gabriel did that as well. His bare hands cupped the soft skin of Lucio's ankle and heel after he finished, supporting the weight of Lucio's foot. 

"Do you want to see me naked?" Lucio asked. 

Gabriel nodded. "Yes, sir." 

Lucio continued to tease him. "Say please."

"Please." Gabriel begged so politely. "Please let me see you naked, sir." 

Lucio slid closer to the edge of the bed. He extracted his foot from Gabriel's grasp and planted it on the carpet. He stood up straight. Gabriel was only a foot or so from his crotch, at perfect height to suck dick.  

"Help me undress." Lucio ordered. He went for the hem of his own shirt, pulling it up over his head. He tossed it carelessly aside and let down his dreads while he was at it; bleached blonde ends fell to his shoulders, green beads clacking together. 

Gabriel hesitated once before his fingers went for the waistband of Lucio's pants. He undid the button and fly, helping pull them down. Lucio stepped out of them, kicking them away with his foot. Gabe didn't seem to be entirely sure if he should help with Lucio's boxers and so he put his hands behind his back again, glancing to his side. 

"Do you want to suck my cock?" Lucio asked, managing to make such a lewd question sound sweet somehow. 

"Yes, sir." Gabriel said deeply, voice gravelly and low. "Please let me suck your cock. Please." 

Lucio reached out to run his fingers over Gabe's close cropped shaved head. His skin was warm and his scalp was fuzzy and soft. "I don't think you've earned it just yet." He said regretfully. "You'll have to kiss me through my boxers instead." 

Gabriel groaned. "Yes, sir."  He leaned forward, kissing the soft fabric of Lucio's underwear. 

Lucio could barely feel it at first. Gabriel took his time, slow and steady. He was the one teasing now. He eventually moved to kissing at Lucio's cock through the fabric, not just kissing the cloth itself. The soft pressure of his lips was welcome. It almost tickled. Lucio hummed in encouragement, enjoying every second of this. It felt good for one thing, but it felt even better to see someone on their knees at his feet. 

Gabriel's kisses turned open-mouthed, hot and damp. His saliva slowly but surely soaked through the thin cotton cloth and Lucio really found himself moaning then. He was already half hard but that made him even harder. He let Gabe continue on awhile longer, closing his eyes to enjoy the sensations; each movement of fabric and lips and tongue, the wet warmth, the almost-intimacy of it all. 

"Sir?" Gabriel's lips moved against the shaft of Lucio's cock as he spoke, words almost entirely muffled by fabric. "Please, Can I suck it?" 

Lucio was endeared that Gabe stopped to ask permission instead of just going ahead with it naturally. He smiled softly, and caressed the skin at the back of Gabriel's head. "Okay," He allowed. 

Gabriel hurriedly pulled Lucio's boxers away. Lucio's thick cock sprang free. He was a smaller, shorter guy in general and his dick was proportionate to the rest of his body. Lucio liked to think he was well endowed for his size, a full five inches, but he knew he wasn't impressive as most.  Unlike Gabriel he was cut, and the head of his cock was sensitive and wet... Not just from Gabe's spit either. 

Gabriel hungrily swallowed the entire thing whole making Lucio utter a low gasping moan. Someone had clearly trained him how to give good head and he wasted no time showing off. His mouth was so hot and wet. The pink lining of his cheeks and throat closed velvet soft around Lucio's cock as he bobbed his head. The sensation was like plunging balls deep into a waiting hole. Lucio went tense all at once, toes curling, back arching. He cried out in pleasure, digging his nails into his palms as he enjoyed every second of it. 

Needing a breath, Gabriel pulled off. His hands quickly filled the space where his mouth and lips had been, jerking and twisting in perfect timing, rubbing saliva into Lucio's cock. His fingers were just as good as his mouth had been. All of this was happening so much, so fast. Lucio was being overloaded with all these different pleasurable sensations.

"Come on my face." Gabriel rasped, voice garbled. He'd forgotten to say please, or address Lucio as sir. He wasn't even asking, he was demanding. Lucio would have scolded him for it if it wasn't for the hands jerking an orgasm out of his cock. 

Lucio barely had time to agree before he was crying out again, hips stuttering. Lightening touched the pit of his stomach and coursed through his dick, burning hot desire and pleasure straight through him. He came in three hot spurts, right onto Gabe's face. Gabe stroked him through it, and didn't stop moving until the very last of Lucio's load was spent. 

Lucio sat heavily down on the edge of the bed, knees week. He struggled to catch his breath, practically panting. He opened his eyes to see Gabriel's come stained face, splatter on his forehead and cheek and all down his chin. Lucio watched as Gabe wiped away a hot swipe of come from his bottom lip with his thumb, and then he suckled his thumb into his mouth. 

Lucio groaned, an aftershock lighting the pit of his belly up again. He flopped back on the mattress, throwing his arm over his face. "God, Gabe. That was amazing." He groaned. 

"Gabriel." Gabriel stood up. "I like to be called Gabriel when submitting. And, thank you." 

Lucio peeked out from under his arm. "Sorry. Gabriel." He corrected himself. "That felt so good." 

Gabriel's cock was still stiff and hard. Lucio looked at it thoughtfully. He definitely wanted to repay the incredible orgasm he'd just had, but he couldn't exactly suck dick like that. 

"Thank you." Gabriel said quietly. "I should go wash my face off." 

Lucio smiled, still peeking out from under his forearm. His breath was finally back. "If you want to. Then come back to bed. I'm not done with you yet." 

Gabriel's lips turned up at one end, almost smiling too. He excused himself and ducked out into the hallway. Lucio heard him open the bathroom door and switch on the light. He listened for the running water that followed. After a few moments he turned over and crawled up towards the pillows on the bed. They smelled like Gabe. It was a nice smell, really. Kind of like after shave. 

Gabriel came back a few moments later, face clean. His cock was still hard. Lucio tried not to stare right at it, but he was still pretty turned on and he couldn't think of anything else. 

"Come lay with me." He said, patting the comforter as if this were his own bed. 

Gabriel did. He wordlessly got into bed, laying down on his side to face Lucio. Without looking down, Lucio reached out to touch Gabriel's cock. He traced the nails of his fingers over the shaft, feather light with his touch. It probably tickled more than scratched. Gabriel closed his eyes and let out a sharp breath at the sensation. 

"Look at me." Lucio whispered. 

Gabriel's eyes snapped open. 

"Is there something you want to thank me for?" He asked, nails tickling close to the head of Gabriel's cock. 

"Thank you." Gabriel uttered without thinking. It took a second for him to say any more than that. "Thank you for letting me suck you cock."

Lucio made a happy noise. "Good."

"And-" Gabriel swallowed, mid sentence. "Thanks for coming on my face." 

Lucio couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. He wasn't laughing at Gabriel exactly, that was just such a funny thing to say. "You're welcome." He said, scraping his nails down the shaft of Gabriel's cock, making him shiver. "You like that, don't you? Me coming on your face..." 

Gabriel nodded. 

"Does it make you feel dirty?" Lucio asked. 

Gabriel nodded again. "Yes, sir." 

"I shouldn't have let you wash it off." Lucio realized this as he said it. Next time, he thought. Next time he'd make sure the come dried on Gabriel's skin. "I'll save up a big, fat load for you. I bet you'd look so pretty with come dripping from your eyelashes." 

Gabriel groaned, curling in on himself.

"Sir." He breathed. "My cock..." 

Lucio was absentmindedly swirling a finger around the head, toying with the foreskin a little. "Hm?" 

"I'm aching to come." Gabriel groaned. 

Oh, poor thing. "Ask nicely." Lucio scolded him gently. 

"Please... please let me come." He begged darkly; no pathetic whimpering, only want and desperation. 

Lucio thought about it. He wondered if sex was a possibility. He was practiced enough that he could take Gabriel cock with relative ease. It had been a while since he'd hooked up, but Lucio had taken bigger things before. He could manage this with a little love and lube. The real question was if Gabriel could keep it together enough to do any fucking. 

"No." Lucio pulled his hand away. Gabriel groaned unhappily. "You're not allowed to come for the next twenty minutes." 

"...yes, sir." Gabriel uttered. 

"Go find me some condoms and lube." He ordered. 

It took him a few seconds to gather himself up, but Gabriel crawled out of bed as quickly as he'd gotten into it. He went to the only dresser in the room and opened the top drawer. Both things were apparently stored there. A retrieved a single foil wrapped condom from the box and a small squirt bottle of water based lubricant before returning to the bed. 

"Put the condom on." Lucio sat up a little to watch. 

Gabriel unwrapped it with help from his teeth and pulled the latex condom out. He eased it onto his own cock with care and skill, clearly not wanting to stimulate himself too much in the process. Even a little touch probably felt like more with how keyed up he was. 

Lucio was already on his side, so he turned onto his stomach. He spread his legs and glanced over his shoulder, dreads tickling over his back as he moved his head. "Lube me up." 

Gabe hesitated. "I've... never done that to someone else before." He admitted. He was poised on his knees, sitting on his heels. His thighs looked exceptionally muscular in that position. Lucio tried not to be distracted by them. 

"Have you ever had it done to you?" He asked. He was sure he knew they answer, but Lucio thought it was safe to ask anyway. 

"Yes, sir." Gabriel nodded. "I've even done it to myself. I just haven't done this to someone else." His gaze trailed away, looking at Lucio's ass. He then seemed to realize what he was staring at and he dropped his gaze entirely. 

"Thank you for telling me. I think you'll do just fine." Lucio nudged Gabriel with his foot. He still wanted Gabriel to do it. Lucio trusted him. "Spread my cheeks with your hands and pour plenty of lube on." 

Good at taking direction, Gabriel moved into action. He crawled across the mattress on his knees, moving to settle between Lucio's spread thighs. Lucio could no longer see Gabriel over his shoulder and so he laid his head down on the pillow. 

He felt warm hands touching his body, soft and careful, then gently spreading his cheeks apart. Gabriel seemed to realize this wouldn't work and switched to using one hand, while the other patted around on the bedspread for where he'd dropped the lube. He recovered the bottle and Lucio heard the click of the cap. It was half a second after when Lucio felt the cool lube drizzle between his spread cheeks. It tickled a little. 

"Mm. More. Lots more." He encouraged. 

Lucio heard the wet squelch of the bottle being squeezed. More lube oozed down his crack, pooling over his hole and dripping down to his fuzzy balls. It felt remarkably like he'd sat in a puddle, which was unfortunately pretty unsexy. 

"Take two fingers on your dominant hand and slide them into the pool of lube you just made." He ordered. 

Gabriel switched so that he was holding Lucio's ass cheek apart with his other hand. He used his now free fingers to slide up and down the crack of Lucio's ass, spreading the wetness around. His fingers were thick and strong. Lucio groaned a little at the touch. "Mm, mhm. Make sure they're good and wet." 

"Yes, sir." Gabriel didn't seem to realize the tickling pleasure he was inducing by touching Lucio like this. He was so focused on his task. 

"Good." Lucio said after a moment. "Now line your first finger up with my hole." Gabriel did, the very tip of it touching over the dark pucker. "And on the count of three push in gently. Alright? One... two... three." 

Lucio was perfectly relaxed but he made sure to bare down for good measure, hole twitching open just barely on it's own, his muscles working in tandem with Gabriel's movements. Gabriel's first finger slid in to the second knuckle, a quick invasive feeling that melted away into some delicious and filling. Lucio groaned happily. 

"Mm, good." He breathed. 

Gabriel was completely still. 

"Gently ease your finger in and out." Lucio encouraged. His eyes closed and he cuddled into the pillow. He felt it inside as well as in the tight ring of muscles gripping Gabriel's finger when the movement started. Gabriel knew precisely what to do and how to do it, acting probably more on instinct than on following orders. 

"Mmhm." Lucio was probably enjoying this simple sensation a little too much. "Add another finger now, there you go." 

Gabriel added his middle finger, pushing both in deep. Deep enough to illicit a moan from Lucio's throat. 

"Thank you for letting me open you up." Gabriel whispered in a husky voice, thick with desire. His fingers moved in and out as he spoke. After a beat he spoke again, tone even lower and thicker than moments before. "Thank you for trusting me... for guiding me." 

Lucio moaned outright, stomach turning. It hadn't been that long since he came but still blood rushed to his cock. It began to stiffen. The words working much more acutely than Gabriel's fingers. 

"You want to fuck me?" Lucio asked, opening his eyes. He glanced over his shoulder but could barely see even half of Gabriel's body. 

"Yes." Gabriel uttered. 

"Ask nicely." Lucio squeezed at Gabriel's fingers with his hole, showing him just how tight and hot it would be when Gabriel shoved his cock in. 

Gabriel groaned. "Please." He whispered. 

Lucio wasn't sure he'd ever heard someone say the word please in such a perfect way. Gabriel was born to utter that word. "Please what?"

"Please let me fuck you." Gabriel begged. He had forgotten entirely about helping open or lubricate Lucio at all. His fingers only remained in place for lack of a better thing to do with them. All he cared about was pleading for sex. "Please, sir. Please let me fuck you. Please." 

Lucio was growing stiffer by the second, but he wasn't quiet hard yet. "Is that what you call begging?" He said, feigning disappointment as if this wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever heard. "Say it like you mean it." 

Gabriel made an exasperated noise, fingers twitching. "I mean it." He gasped. "I want to fuck you so badly. My cock's so hard it hurts. I want to please you. I want to make you come again. I want to fuck you. Please, let me fuck you. I'm begging you, Lucio. I-" 

Gabriel sounded so beautiful. His voice was strong and deep. His desperation almost bordered on sounding angry, like he would crack into some vicious, violent creature if he didn't get what he wanted. Lucio might have been intimidated by it if he didn't feel so perfectly in control. Instead he felt excited, turned on, and ready. 

"Okay." He allowed with a gasp. He barely got the word out before Gabriel's fingers slipped out with a wet pop. "Hey. Remember to lube your cock up!" He warned, worried Gabriel might proceed dry in his haste. Lucio's hole was wet, sure, but they would need more lubrication than this if they wanted to go at it for a while. 

Gabriel's guttural voice made noises that sounded sort of like the words 'yes, sir' and he hurried to pour lube all over his condom covered cock. He fisted himself once, twice, making sure he was truly slick before mounting Lucio from behind. 

"Slow down." Lucio warned, not raising his voice but sharpening his tone slightly. 

Gabriel seemed to catch himself. "Sorry, sir." He grit out. 

Gabriel lined his cock up with the help of his own hand and didn't wait or ask for permission before pushing in. He drove his big cock in all at once, making Lucio cry out. It hurt as much as it felt good. Lucio grabbed for the grey sheets and squeezed his eyes tight, remembering to breathe and relax. It had been a while since he'd last had sex and Gabriel was just a little bigger than he was expecting that's all. 

He began to move and Lucio all but yelped. "Stop!" He called out with as much authority as he could manage. 

Gabriel did. 

Lucio took one slow breath after the other, hole clenching and unclenching spasmodically around Gabriel's cock. "Slow down." Lucio ordered again. "Fuck me gently, Gabriel. I won't ask you a second time." 

Gabriel swallowed audibly. Lucio could all but imagine his Adam's apple bobbing. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." He breathed. 

Slowly, carefully Gabriel started moving again. His hands found Lucio's hips and he held them. He eased his cock out and pushed it in again. The two of them moaned in time with one another, enjoying this in their own ways. Lucio absolutely loved the feel of that hot cock sliding into him, filling him up. 

Gabriel took up a slow rhythm. Lucio arched back against him, fully enjoying himself now that the urgency was gone. Gabriel's cock slid in and out of him deliciously, a pulse of pleasure meeting each of his thrusts. 

"Yeah," Lucio found himself whispering breathlessly. "That's it, Gabriel. Just like that." Words of encouragement and excitement. 

When the pleasure of this steady rhythm gave way into an ache for something more, Lucio pushed back a litter harder. "Faster." He whispered. 

Gabriel grunted and complied, speeding up. His cock head was grazing just barely over Lucio's prostate. Not slamming into it, no, he was much too long to do that without carefully aimed short thrusts. Instead the thick veins of his cock grazed over it. The continuous motion provided a constant stream of rubbing. The sensation sent tingles up Lucio's spine, making him gasp and moan. Now that Gabriel was thrusting into him faster than ever the delicious stimulation didn't seem to cease. 

"I'm gonna come." Gabriel warned. 

No. Lucio wasn't ready yet. He was just getting into this. "Wait." He gasped. 

"Fuck." Gabriel didn't wait at all. He didn't even slow down. He was starting to tremble. 

"Gabriel I said wait." Lucio ordered. 

The second time was the charm. Uttering a frustrated noise Gabriel slowed his movements to a stop. He was still shaking, panting and gasping. "Fuck," He gasped. "I'm so close-" 

"No!" Lucio was up on his elbows now. "You're not allowed to come until I say so. Pull out. Now." He wasn't angry or upset. His voice wasn't even raised. He was, however, being perfectly clear with his commands. He was the one in charge here, and he didn't have time for any disobedience. 

Crying out a rough, masculine sort of cry, Gabriel pulled out. He clutched his dick, squeezing the head as though to keep his orgasm at bay. He was sitting on his haunches, panting and gasping. He looked hurt... 

"Green?" Lucio asked cautiously. He had pushed himself to sit up. His hole was aching dully, desperate to be filled again but his own wants were secondary in that moment. He had to make sure Gabriel was okay. 

Gabriel seemed confused for a second. He smoothed out his features, though his brow was still clearly pinched in pain. "Green." He confirmed. He was good to go. 

"Good." Lucio sat up, wincing a little. Gabriel's fat cock had left an impression on him. "Lay down. Flat on your back." 

Still breathing heavily, Gabriel moved to obey. He took Lucio's spot on the bed, laying his head down among the pillows as he laid down fully on his back. He forced his hands to his sides, cock pointing proudly upwards. The condom covering it was glistening wet with lube but Lucio found the bottle sitting nearby and uncapped it. He poured even more on, making Gabriel wince. Even that little drizzle of lube was doing something to him.

"I'm close..." he said breathlessly, "I'm so close, sir."

"But you're not going to come, are you?" Lucio gave him a look. 

Gabriel pressed his lips together and slowly shook his head. "Not until you say, sir." 

"Good. Brace yourself." It was Lucio's turn to do the mounting. He climbed into place over top Gabriel's thick thighs. 

"Fuck." Gabriel groaned. He took calculated breaths, watching almost fearfully as Lucio shifted his weight to his knees. Lucio reached behind himself to get a good hold on Gabriel's cock, keeping it pointed in place. He shifted back, impaling himself on it purposefully. His waiting hole swallowed the head with ease, and the feeling of being breached again was like heaven. 

"Fuck." Gabriel repeated himself with more urgency. 

"Hold it together." Lucio told him. He reached out to brace both hands on Gabriel's sides. Carefully he sank lower, angling his own hips and pelvis just right so that Gabriel's cock nudged up against his prostate dead on. Lucio gasped, a spark of electric pleasure racing through him. His cock, his balls, his stomach and his hole all gave delicious twitches in response. He barely lifted himself up more than an inch or two before repeating the process, using the very tip of Gabriel's lengthy cock as his very own sex. 

It felt so good. It was a little tough to impale himself just right every time but Lucio didn't stop. He strained the muscles in his thighs and calves, pumping up and down, fucking himself. Each bump of Gabriel's hard cock against his prostate made Lucio cry out a clipped, high moan. 

Gabriel was trembling beneath him. His whole body was taut and tight. His hands were fists in his own sheets. His barely seemed to be able to draw in breath, and he sucked in broken gasp after gasp. 

They locked eyes. 

"I'm sorry." Gabriel rasped, and his body jerked as he came. 

"No!" Lucio wasn't ready yet. "No, no!" He sat down hard on Gabriel's cock, taking it all at once and squeezing it tight. Gabriel practically screamed in response, a primal sort of yell. His back arched, his teeth clenched. He came and came and came, cock twitching, body convulsing. It must have been his first orgasm in a long time because it just wouldn't stop. 

It was hard to be angry at him when he looked this damn beautiful during his climax. The pleasure and pain was written clearly in his features, an absolutely stunning expression on him. Lucio lost some of his annoyance and felt his heart growing in his chest, aching with love to see such a perfect sub at his mercy. 

Gabriel eased into limpness, panting heavily. His face was burning with hot shame, a blush coloring his cheeks. "I'm sorry." He whispered as soon as he could. "I'm sorry, sir." 

Lucio almost wanted to let it slide. He wanted to lean down and plant hot kisses to Gabriel's skin and call him beautiful and perfect. He had to force himself to cross his arms. "I told you not to come until I said so." 

"I know." Gabriel seemed barely aware, still reeling from his climax. His eyes failed to focus, or even stay open. His body was sweat slicked and completely lax. "I... sorry." 

"Naughty." Lucio clenched his inner muscles hard, tightening around Gabriel's softening cock. 

Gabriel jolted. "Please..." he gasped, suddenly panting again. "Don't, it hurts." 

"Yeah? Sensitive are you?" Lucio asked, cocking up eyebrow. 

Gabriel nodded, tongue darting out to lick the sweat from his upper lip as he laid his head back among his own pillows. "Yes, sir." 

"That happens after an orgasm." Lucio said pointedly. "If you had followed orders, you wouldn't be in this position right now would you?" Lucio squeezed tight again, clenching his hole. 

Gabriel shouted, clenching his jaw and closing his eyes. "I'm sorry!" He said again, desperately raising his voice. 

"You're sorry?" Lucio repeated, feigning disbelief. "Saying sorry isn't going to help me come a second time, is it?"

"No, sir." Gabriel managed to say between heavy breaths. 

"You're just going to have to put your mouth to better use then, aren't you?" Lucio pushed himself up to his knees. Gabriel's soft cock slid out, falling down to lay heavy and wet over Gabriel's own thigh. 

Gabriel winced painfully, entirely confused before he saw Lucio crawling towards his face. He put two and two together real quick, shifting and rolling his neck to get his head into a better position on top of his pillows. Lucio moved to settle with one knee on either side of Gabriel's head. He reached out for the headboard, finding a good place to grip it. 

"Ready?" Lucio asked. Looking straight down he could see Gabriel's pretty brown eyes. He wasn't sitting on his face just yet, but his balls were hanging just above Gabriel's chin. 

"Yes, sir." Gabriel said breathlessly. He reached up to grip Lucio's calves. 

"Tap my leg twice if you need air." Lucio told him. 

Gabriel nodded just a little. He look a deep breath. Lucio moved into his final position, smothering Gabriel's pretty face with his ass cheeks. He could feel Gabriel's nose nudging up under his sack, and the scratchy tickle of his goatee on his skin. In half a second he felt Gabriel's tongue, probing and wet and warm. 

"Yeah, that's it." Lucio wasn't sitting with his full weight on Gabriel's face. He held himself up with his thighs, and he helped hold some weight by gripping onto the headboard with one hand. The other hand he used to reach down to his own cock, stroking it slowly. "Eat that ass, Gabriel. Show me what your tongue can do." 

Gabriel wasn't quite as good as eating out as he was at giving head, but he was still amazing. He pushed his tongue in as deep as it would go, lifting his chin, straining to go deeper. He twisted it and licked and sucked at Lucio's wet hole. 

It wasn't long until he gave Lucio's calf a double tap. Lucio pushed himself up onto his knees, raising his ass from Gabriel's face. Gabriel gasped, breathing heavily in and out, his warm breath ghosting over the soft inner flesh of Lucio's thighs. 

"Okay." He said a second later, sucking in a deep breath and holding it. 

Lucio sat back down again, smothering Gabriel a second time. Again that probing tongue pushed into him, wet and slick and perfect. 

"Yeah," Lucio moaned. "Yeah, Gabriel. Fuck me with your tongue." He urged, jerking his cock with a little more intent this time. It felt so good to be stimulated in both places at once. He could feel his orgasm building, drawing near. Each push of Gabriel's tongue into his hole teasing him, bring him closer. 

Lucio closed his eyes, concentrating on both sensations. It felt so good. He was a little disappointed to feel Gabriel's double tap on his leg again since he was really getting into this, but of course he sat up and pulled off at once. 

Gabriel gasped desperately, like a drowning man sucking at air. 

"One more time." Lucio was jerking his dick still, orgasm tingling in the pit of his stomach. 

Gabriel nodded, and reached up to clutch at Lucio's thighs, urging him down. Lucio sat back on Gabriel's face a final time. His tongue breached Lucio again, sinking into his hole. A second orgasm tore it's way through Lucio, lightening electrifying him in the best way. It felt twice as good the second time. Hot come spurted out of his cock, gurgling down the underside of it onto his own knuckles. Lucio whole body shook, especially his thighs where they trembled with the weight of his body. He rode Gabriel's tongue through each subsequent wave of pleasure until he was spent. 

Lucio dismounted, climbing off of Gabriel's face and the pile of pillows he'd been kneeling on. When he was sure he could collapse on the spot without anyone suffocating as a result, he did. He ended up with his legs bent up by the headboard and his head face down in the mattress. Gabriel's panting noises felt distant and quiet. 

Lucio felt like he was floating. He couldn't remember the last time he had sex that good. He was tingling all over. Happiness warmed his stomach. He felt safe and warm. He felt good. Gabriel had been absolutely amazing. Everything about what had just happened was absolutely amazing. 

Though his muscles felt weak Lucio pushed himself to sit up. He stared down at Gabriel who was laying on his back, eyes closed. He still had his come filled condom on. 

Lucio moved to lean over him. He bent low and pressed a sweet kiss to Gabriel's forehead. "You were amazing." He whispered. He kissed Gabriel's cheek. "Perfect." He kissed Gabriel's lips. "Everything I could have wanted." 

Gabriel groaned slightly. His eyebrows drew together in pain, or concern. "...exhausted." Was all he managed to say. 

"Me too." Lucio flopped down beside him. He curled up at Gabriel's side and closed his eyes. He just wanted to rest for a moment. He needed to collect himself after that work out. 

Lucio woke a few minutes later. At least he thought it was a few minutes, he wasn't sure. He knew he'd fallen asleep, but he didn't know for how long. The sweat and come on his skin had dried. He sat up, head pounding from all the stress he'd just put on his body. He was cold, and the lights that were on felt too bright. 

Gabriel was absolutely knocked out beside him, deep into sleep. Lucio frowned to see the condom still on his cock. He took it upon himself to roll it off, making a slight mess in the process. Gabriel didn't even so much as twitch, not even with Lucio cleaned the come from his cock with his fingers. 

Lucio crawled out of bed, careful not to touch the sheets as he did. His thighs ached as he walked but he went across the hall to the bathroom. He flipped on the light and glanced around. It was a simple enough bathroom, a sink and counter, a toilet, and a bath at one end. Lucio found a waste bin by the toilet to drop the used condom into. He washed his hands after that, scrubbing the dried sweat from his face for good measure. He quickly emptied his bladder, sat down on the toilet and cleaned himself up with toilet paper. The excess lube was mostly dry and sticky now but it felt good to clean up. When he was done he washed his hands again. 

After all this he pulled what looked like a clean towel off the towel rack. He wet it with warm water and went back into the bedroom. Gabriel was still sleeping heavily. 

"Gabriel..." Lucio called to him softly. He didn't wake. Taking his chances, Lucio sat down beside Gabriel on the bed. He brought the warm wash cloth to his goatee'd face and wiped him up. This earned him some sleepy twitching, but little else in response. Lucio then reached down and cleaned off Gabriel's cock properly. 

When he was done he took the towel back to the bathroom and left it on the counter. He shut off the light and went to turn out the hallway light as well. It was kind of funny how comfortable he felt in a stranger's house. Lucio paused in the hallway to look down into the living room at the leather furniture, sitting there in the dark. Sometimes he got creeped out in his own apartment at night, worried about break ins or intruders. He didn't even feel that here. He just felt safe. 

Smiling softly Lucio went back to the bedroom. He switched off the light and crawled into bed. "Gabe." Lucio said, raising his voice a little. He pulled down the covers in one corner of the bed. "Roll over, let me cover you." 

Gabriel grumbled in his sleep. It took Lucio literally pushing him onto his side to get Gabe to roll over. Then Lucio had to yank some of the comforter out from under his legs, which was easier said than done. Finally he managed to free the blankets. He crawled into position, being the big spoon to Gabe's little spoon and draped the covers over both of them. He was so tired that he fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. The last thing Lucio remembered before nodding off was how good Gabriel smelled, even his sweat soaked sheets smelled good.

* * *

  
Lucio woke up to bright sunlight filling the room. His first instinct was to turn over and press his face into his pillows but as soon as he did this he smelled the rich scent of Gabe. That woke him up pretty quick. 

He sat up in bed and was surprised to find Gabriel sitting on the side of the mattress in a pair of sweats. He seemed to be putting on a pair of socks as well. He glanced over his shoulder, looking passively at Lucio. 

Lucio smiled. "Good morning." 

Gabriel nodded and stood. "Morning." 

"Do you know what time it is?" He asked. 

Gabe glanced at a sleek black military style watch he had on his wrist. "A few minutes passed nine." 

Lucio couldn't believe he'd slept so late. He was hungry and he wanted to go home and shower in his own apartment. "Can you help me find my clothes?" Lucio smiled sweetly at Gabe as he crawled out from under the covers, as if smiling would further entice him to help. 

Gabriel picked up a pair of boxers from the floor and tossed them onto the bed. Lucio quickly pulled them on before getting up. Together they found the rest of his clothes. It was surprisingly quiet in the house. Lucio could actually hear the birds chirping outside. He found it kind of peaceful. 

When he was finally clothed, he pulled an elastic from his wrist and tied back his dreads. "I had a really great time last night." He said, looking at Gabriel. 

Gabe nodded. "Yeah I... yeah." He agreed, seemingly at a loss for words. He was probably one of those strong, stoic types that didn't usually have much to say. 

Lucio reached out for his hand, squeezing it sweetly. "You were amazing. I'd really like to see you again."

Gabriel glanced around, and then stepped aside to pull his phone off the dresser. He handed it to Lucio. "I don't have your number." 

Lucio made a new contact for himself. He tried not to look too closely at the other contacts as he did it. He definitely wasn't looking for one labeled 'Sir' or 'Master' or anything like that because that would be prying. He did notice that Gabe had very few names in his phone and Lucio was happy to add himself to the mix. 

"Text me." Lucio urged. 

"Sure." Gabe put his phone away. 

Lucio took his own out, clicking through to the transport app to request a ride. There was a car two minutes away. He ordered it. "I should go wait outside for the car..." he stepped up to Gabriel and moved to stand on the tips of his toes. He only reached Gabe's jaw but Lucio kissed him there happily anyway. "Walk me to the door?" 

Gabe obliged, walking Lucio downstairs and out the front. It was perfectly sunny outside. The grass was green, the sky was blue. Together they walked to the end of the long driveway. Gabe was only wearing socks and sweats, shamelessly shirtless and looking amazing. Lucio wanted to kiss him again, to lean in close and smell him, to tell him how good he was. 

The car pulled up. 

Gabriel stepped ahead of Lucio to open the backseat door for him. He helped Lucio in as well. After a moment of hesitation he leaned into the backseat and kissed Lucio on the cheek. 

"Thanks for everything." He said before closing the door. 

Lucio smiled at Gabe through the window as the car pulled away. 

**Author's Note:**

> please check out [this awesome mcreyes charity event](https://mcreyes4charity.tumblr.com/) i'm involved it before it ends on july 28th 2018 :)
> 
> thanks for reading
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
